Crazy in Love
by BlackHime13
Summary: ¿Sobre qué quiero escribir? Mmm… de nada en particular. Simplemente me pidieron, casi obligaron, a que escribiera algo, pero mi mente se encuentra en blanco en este momento. Tal vez debería comenzar sobre el por qué me obligaron a hacer esta tarea... /-/-/ ¿Queréis saber mi historia? Pues os contaré como conocí al ser que me robó el corazón con métodos poco ortodoxos.


**_Este fue el primer fic que escribí con la temática de mafia y secuestros. No hay nada muy explícito, aunque se implican ciertas cosas, por eso el rating. No tengo nada másque decir así que espero que os guste n.n_**

**_Se me olvidaba. Todo está escrito desde la perspectiva de Naru. Lo que está en cursiva es lo que él está escribiendo (;_**

* * *

_¿Sobre qué quiero escribir? Mmm… de nada en particular. Simplemente me pidieron casi obligaron a que escribiera algo, pero mi mente se encuentra en blanco en este momento._

_Tal vez debería comenzar sobre el porqué me obligaron a hacer esta tarea. Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para no tener "deberes", estilo lo que te mandan del colegio, pero incluso siendo un adulto hay ocasiones en las cuales te ves obligado a hacer cosas por obligación o mandado de otro._

_Un claro ejemplo sería si se es funcionario y tienes que hacer papeleo. Si tienes a alguien trabajando por sobre de ti, está clarísimo que siempre recibirás órdenes, te guste o no. Este, por suerte, no es mi caso. Yo soy mi propio jefe, si es que se puede decir de esa forma, pues poseo mi propia empresa._

_Bueno, os preguntaréis a qué viene eso, pues es un factor importante si queréis saber el porqué de toda esta situación. A ver… todo sucedió un día en el cual me levanté más tarde de lo usual. Me había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en unos informes y por ello me quedé dormido por la mañana. Bueno, pues resulta que mi coche no funcionó bien, ni siquiera arrancaba, así que frustrado y enojado tuve que coger el bus. No me gusta mucho cogerlo porque es demasiado molesto recordar todos los horarios y además que no siempre llegan cuando deben._

_Bueno, el caso es que tuve que esperar 25 minutos a que llegara uno que me dejase cerca de donde yo trabajo. A aquella hora no había mucha gente por la calle, solo algún que otro trabajador que entraría a las nueve y por ello salía a aquella hora, eran las 8:17, yo normalmente entro a las 7:45, y algún que otro estudiante que se dirigía a sus clases._

_A y 25 llegó el autobús, lleno completamente, pero no podía perder más tiempo esperando al siguiente así que me subí de todas formas. Como supuse no había ningún sitio libre para sentarse así que me quedé de pie frente a las escaleras de en medio. No se si fue por mi apariencia o qué, pero varios hombres me ofrecieron sus asientos, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza._

_Vale, supongo que ahora tendré que describirme físicamente pues sino no entenderéis lo que viene a continuación ni mi comentario anterior. Veréis, yo soy un doncel de a penas metro sesenta y dos, piel morena y tersa, cabello rubio como el sol y de ojos azules parecidos al zafiro. Y aunque no lo creáis, parezco un adolescente de apenas 16 años, aunque en la realidad ya tenga 24. Muchos de los que me conocen por primera vez piensan que me lo invento, pero después de enseñarles mi identificación comprueban que es verdad. Además como no me gustan los trajes formales siempre voy con pantalones ajustados y una camisa o camiseta. En este caso era la primera, de un color naranja suave junto con una chaqueta de color negro y unas bambas del mismo color que la camisa._

_Creo que ahora entenderéis el hecho de que suelo llamar la atención. No es por presumir es solo que los rubios somos algo inusuales en este país. En Japón no hay muchos de ellos y por esa razón suelen asumir que soy extranjero. Eso no es del todo verdad pues mis padres, ambos eran japoneses, pero mi abuela paterna era rusa y tanto mi padre como yo heredamos su cabello rubio._

_Como iba diciendo, algunos me ofrecieron sus sitios, pero yo los rechacé. Hasta aquí nada anormal ocurrió. El camino siguió tranquilamente, pero en una de las paradas siguientes alguien me empujó y acabé saliendo del bus a pesar de que no era donde yo debía bajar. No recuerdo exactamente donde me encontraba, pero sabía que no llegaría al trabajo de ninguna forma. Mi transporte se había ido y el idiota que me había empujado se alejaba con rapidez._

_Estuve tentando a gritarle las mil maldiciones que me pasaron por la cabeza en aquel momento, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Recuerdo que suspiré y saqué mi teléfono para avisar que ese día no llegaría. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Pues que no tenía cobertura en ese sitio. No me extrañó pues esa era una zona en construcción, lo supe al mirar a mi alrededor y ver solo máquinas y edificios a medio edificar. Con un suspiro comencé a caminar esperando llegar a una zona donde hubiese tan siquiera un poco de vida humana, o por lo menos ya hubiese la más mínima señal._

_Recuerdo que caminé en dirección opuesta a la de aquel hombre, pues decidí ir en la misma por la cual había ido el bus, pero habían pasado ya casi 35 minutos y seguía sin encontrar nada. Por un momento maldije el no haber aceptado una oferta para sentarme antes, pero supe que con ello no ganaría nada. Así que con paso tranquilo seguí caminando. Teniendo en cuenta la hora ya importaba poco que corriera o no así que decidí ir sin ninguna prisa._

_Creo que aquella tampoco era una muy buena decisión, al menos según mi opinión ahora, pues no noté como un coche negro paró unos metros detrás mio. Todo fue demasiado rápido pues solo recuerdo el caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y un olor dulce para luego ver todo negro._

\- Puedes parar aquí si quieres. - me distrajo la voz de mi doctor. Yo le miré. Aquel hombre nunca me gustó. Era alto, pálido, de cabello negro largo y con unos ojos semblantes a los de una serpiente.

\- No me importa seguir pues todavía queda mucho tiempo. - respondí mirando el reloj de pared. Mis sesiones duraban tres horas y apenas y había pasado media.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? - me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Me acomodo mejor en la silla y sigo escribiendo. A medida que yo acababa una hoja, él la leía. Así me daba tiempo de pensar y recordar mejor a no decir las cosas para luego rectificarlas cada dos minutos. De eso nos dimos cuentas durante la primera sesión y por ello me dijo que mejor lo escribiera.

Suspiro y después de coger el bolígrafo continúo con lo que hacía.

_¿Por donde iba? A si… se quedó todo negro. Bueno pues desperté en una sala a oscuras completamente, lo que según me dijeron un par de hombres que estaban allí vigilándome fueron seis horas más tarde. Al parecer me drogaron y usaron una dosis más fuerte de lo que deberían así que dormí bastante más de lo que esperaban. Por lo que dijeron calculé que serían las tres o las cuatro de la tarde._

_\- ¿Qué queréis? - fue lo primero que pregunté mirándoles sin dudar. Ellos sonrieron de lado y sentí su sed de sangre sobre mi persona. Un escalofrío me recorrió entero, pero no aparté la mirada. El más grande de ellos, un tipo de casi dos metros, cabello naranja y piel pálida fue el que me respondió._

_\- El jefe nos pidió que te trajéramos. - dijo brevemente. Yo no entendí hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Golpeó unas cuatro o cinco veces y fue entonces que el otro hombre, uno más bajo de unos 170 centímetros, piel pálida y cabello blanco se acercó a mi. No pude moverme pues estaba encadenado a la cama así que solo cerré los ojos esperando lo que fuese que me haría. Solo sentí algo en mis ojos, una especie de tela que los cubría. Luego de vendarme se alejó de mí y abrieron la puerta. Oí como ambos salían para después alguien entrar. Un silencio incómodo inundó toda la habitación. Quería hablar, pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me gritaba que no lo hiciera. Por primera vez ese día supe que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando una leve risa, grave y profunda, salió de los labios ajenos. En ese momento supe que otro hombre era el que se encontraba allí conmigo. Cierto temor me invadió pues no es muy buena señal estar en una habitación que parecía una celda, atado a la cama y vendado junto al que, probablemente es quien mandó secuestrarte, completamente a solas. Sin una forma de defenderse a si mismo. Me tensé cuando noté la cama hundirse y supuse que el contrario se había sentado sobre ella._

_\- Mmm… eres más joven de lo que los papeles dicen. - murmuró acariciando mis mejillas. Por si no lo dije antes tengo tres cicatrices en cada una de ellas, fue de un accidente que sufrí de pequeño y donde, desgraciadamente falleció mi madre._

_Casi aguanté mi respiración al notar el suave toque, mi cuerpo se tensó, pero enseguida se fue relajando. A pesar de la situación mi cuerpo no sentía intenciones malignas hacia mi persona. Al contrario parecía que se sentía cómodo y protegido junto a aquel hombre. Pasé mi lengua por sobre mis labios resecos e intenté hablar pero sus dedos sobre estos me lo impidieron._

_\- No quiero que grites ni que armes un escándalo. Si quieres hablar tranquilamente no te lo impediré, pero si noto que comienzas a ser muy ruidoso te amordazaré. ¿Entendido? - me advirtió y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. No me apetecía perder otro de mis sentidos así que me comporté._

_\- Muy bien… buen chico. Supongo que quieres saber porqué estás aquí y qué es lo que planeamos hacer contigo. - dijo y yo volví a asentir. Seguía con la impresión de que no era el mejor momento como para ponerme a hablar._

_\- Bueno… es bastante sencillo. Estoy bastante cansado de que tu padre esté detrás de mi y de mis trabajadores así que cuando acceda a dejarnos en paz tu te irás de aquí. Pero mientras más tarde en ceder peor lo pasará su querido hijo. - esa fue su respuesta, pero seguía con la impresión que no me haría nada malo._

\- Espera… dijiste que no te haría nada malo, pero...

\- No interrumpa si es solo para preguntar tonterías. - le interrumpí yo enojado. Odio que me paren cuando cojo el ritmo que me gusta a la hora de escribir, sino luego me cuesta mucho volver a empezar.

\- No son tonterías. Estamos aquí porque estuviste secuestrado durante más de un mes y aunque los análisis dieron negativo no podemos estar seguros que no te hicieron nada. - dijo el doctor enojado.

\- Hmp. Ya dije que no me hicieron nada cuando estaba en el hospital, pero como no quisieron creerlo me obligaron a venir a estas estúpidas sesiones. Así que si quiere saber lo que pasó, entonces deje de interrumpir mientras escribo y solo lea lo que yo pongo. - respondí enfadado. Él solo suspiró y me indicó a que procediera.

_Vale, a ver… estábamos por donde me amenazaba y yo no sentía miedo alguno de sus palabras._

_\- ¿Quieres chantajearle? ¿No hay mejores formas de solucionarlo que usándome? - pregunté por primera vez. Noté que él se tensaba, o al menos eso me dio a entender su mano en mi mejilla, pero enseguida volvió a acariciarme con tranquilidad._

_\- Mmm… haberlas las hay, pero dudo que quieras que lo matemos. Además que es muy molesto tener que deshacerse del cadáver de un alto oficial de la policía nacional. - dijo con voz fría. Sabía que hablaba en serio. Bueno mi padre tiene un cargo bastante importante y es realmente testarudo así que a menos que le maten o hagan algo como un chantaje entonces es cierto que no dejará un caso._

_\- Supongo… ¿pero por qué yo? - pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sin necesidad de ver su rostro supe que el contrario había sonreído ante mi pregunta._

_\- Obviamente que porque eres lo más importante y preciado que tiene. - respondió como si nada. Callé pues no tenía la menor idea de que decir a continuación. Sabía que no era buena idea provocarle ni enojarle, ya que si mi padre iba detrás de su persona significaba que esta había cometido los suficientes crímenes como para merecer que le intenten capturar a toda costa._

_\- Hmp. No eres tonto… supiste cuando callar y cuando hablar… sorprendente para alguien que parece ser tan joven. - dijo con voz burlona y divertida._

_\- ¿Hacemos una apuesta? - pregunté y supe que me miraba con unos ojos divertidos ante mis palabras._

_\- ¿Sobre qué? - cuestionó a su vez._

_\- Pues… si gano no pediré que me dejes marchar, pero si que me sueltes de la cama ya que mis brazos comienzan a doler en serio y que me asegures que ninguno de tus hombres me tocará un solo cabello mientras esté aquí encerrado. - dijo haciendo un puchero pues realmente me dolía el cuerpo al estar en aquella posición._

_\- Mmm… vale. ¿Y si yo gano qué propones?_

_\- Emm… no creo que quieras matarme ya que eso no te favorecería, pero a parte de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y no pienso decirle a nadie lo que pasó aquí. - propuse con voz confiada. Estaba un poco inseguro, pero no lo dejé notar en mi tono de voz, di gracias a que mis ojos estaban vendados ya que estos son tan claros como el agua. Siempre me han dicho que dejan entrever de forma muy evidente lo que realmente siento si me miran fijamente a ellos mientras hablo._

_\- Bien… si ganas te daré la llave de la puerta para que la cierres por dentro y solo la abrirás si soy yo quien llama. Además que siempre llevarás la venda en los ojos cuando yo esté aquí contigo. ¿Estamos? - dijo y yo solo asentí. - Bien… ¿qué quieres apostar? - preguntó y su mano, la cual no había abandonado mi cuerpo hasta ese momento, se alejó hasta posarla a mi lado sobre la cama._

_\- Seguramente me habrás investigado, pero como dijiste antes no aparento la edad que realmente tengo… así que si aciertas mi edad exacta tu ganas. Sino yo gano. Es así de simple. - propuse y el silencio fue lo que conseguí._

_\- ¿Si sabes que te investigué por qué quieres hacer una apuesta tan fácil y simple? - cuestionó con curiosidad._

_\- Precisamente porque es simple. Hay ocasiones en que hacer las cosas complicadas no dan el resultado que uno espera. - respondí tranquilamente._

_\- De acuerdo… pues tienes suerte porque los vagos de mis subordinados dijeron que trabajabas en la empresa de tu madre como el jefe y que por lo tanto habrías acabado la universidad, pero que al verte pensaron que eras a penas un adolescente muy inteligente. La verdad es que me importó poco por lo que no busqué tu edad en concreto. - explicó divertido._

_\- ¿Y cual de los dos piensas que es? - pregunté nervioso._

_\- Pues… no sabría decirte. Por tu inteligencia y apariencia apostaría que es la segunda además que la ropa que llevas da a entender eso. Pero como bien dijiste antes: "no aparentas la edad que tienes", por lo que podría decir que es la primera… si. Mi respuesta es que estás en tus veinte, probablemente acabando la universidad lo que nos daría unos 22 años.¿Y bien? ¿He acertado o no? - su respuesta me sorprendió por el impresionante razonamiento que había usado, pero también me puso nervioso._

_\- No te mentiré…es bastante cerca de lo que dijiste, pero te equivocaste por un par de años… - dije quedamente._

_\- ¿Un par de años… tienes 24 entonces? - preguntó y yo solo asentí a lo que él suspiró derrotado. - Mmm… realmente no los aparentas. Yo dije 22 por si acaso ya que como mucho te ponía 20. - comentó con cierto tono divertido en la voz._

_Pensé que no cumpliría su palabra al notar como se levantaba y oía sus pasos alejarse de la cama hacia la puerta. Me sorprendí al oírle volver y después notar como los grilletes en mis muñecas eran retirados. Me senté y comencé a acariciarlos, pues dolían y de seguro que habían dejado una marca bastante profunda._

_\- Bien… como tu ganaste te solté como prometimos además que aquí está la llave. - dijo al tiempo en que me entregaba la llave de la habitación dejándole en mi mano derecha. - Dejaré que cierres una vez salga de aquí, pero siempre que llame lo cual haré con 5 golpes en la puerta, me abrirás y luego te pondrás la venda ¿entendido? - yo solo asentí ante sus palabras. - Solo por si acaso diré que detrás de ella habrán guardias por lo que ni pienses en escapar .- comentó como si nada._

_\- ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para intentar huir de un sitio del cual no se la ubicación y mucho menos la cantidad de gente que hay bajo tu mando vigilándome? - pregunté a su vez cruzándome de brazos indignado. Ya sabía que no podría huir, no hacía falta que me lo dijera._

_\- Te ves bastante provocador ahora mismo. - comentó y sentí su voz más grave y lujuriosa mientras que su mirada intentaba desvestirme. No hizo falta ni quitarme la venda como para notar todo aquello. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada realmente profunda y penetrante._

_\- Dijiste que ninguno de vosotros me tocaríais. - hablé algo nervioso pues noté como su cuerpo se acercaba al mio. Yo retrocedí, pero mi espalda acabó por chocar contra la pared del lugar._

_\- No… quedamos en que ninguno de ello lo haría, pero no dijiste nada de mi. - explicó con voz divertida mientras me aprisionaba con ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza._

_\- Eso es trampa… - me quejé pero supe de inmediato que mis palabras no lograrían nada._

_\- Como hombre de negocios deberías saber que a la hora de hacer un contrato ser muy específico es lo que te salvará. No puedes dejar ninguna laguna sin cubrir pues cosas como estas pueden pasar. - murmuró entretenido contra mis labios. Notaba su aliento sobre mi boca y nervioso volteé el rostro hacia un lado. El solo me agarró el mentón con su mano derecha e hizo que volviera mi rostro en su dirección de nuevo. Justo cuando sentí que estaba los suficientemente cerca como para besarme alguien llamó a la puerta. Él chistó la lengua molesto y posó sus labios sobre los míos de forma breve y dulce._

_\- No creas que te has librado todavía. - me susurró al oído para luego salir de allí. Yo nada más oír la puerta cerrarse me quité la venda que cubría mis ojos y rápidamente cerré con la llave que me dio._

_Solté un suspiro aliviado y procedí a inspeccionar la habitación. No había ninguna ventana ni nada que dejara entrever la hora que era. Una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama alumbraba lo necesario. Había otra puerta que conducía a un baño simple, pero suficiente para asearse y hacer mis cosas. Como era de esperar mi móvil no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero sí que había un armario con ropa de mi talla casi para un año de ser necesario. Recuerdo que me reí ante ello pues había desde trajes a ropa de hacer deporte. Incluso varios pijamas de distintos colores y dibujos. Sin nada más que hacer me recosté en el mullido colchón el cual era realmente cómodo, teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba. Como tampoco podía oír ningún sonido del exterior acabé por dormirme otra vez._

\- Después no volvió por mi habitación hasta un par de semanas más tarde. Fue cuando mi padre dejó el caso y se hizo un trato con dejar trabajar a esa mafia tranquila, al menos dentro de ciertos límites. Los mismos dos que vi el primer día se encargaban de traerme de comer y casi cualquier cosa que pidiera así que no fue tan malo como ustedes piensan. - le dije una vez terminó de leer mi último escrito. Él me miró casi sin creerme, pero entonces suspiró derrotado.

\- Si estás realmente seguro que eso es todo lo que pasó entonces está bien. Supongo que esta será tu última sesión, pero si alguna vez quieres venir y volver a hablar un rato, estaré libre siempre que quieras. - me dijo con voz conciliadora. Yo solo asentí y me levanté para marcharme del lugar.

Mientras camino por los pasillos no dejo de observar a agentes de la policía que me saludan. Todos son conocidos de mi padre el cual está más sobre protector conmigo que de costumbre. Es realmente molesto por que no deja de cuestionar dónde estoy y con quién. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y camino hasta mi coche en el aparcamiento. Me subo con tranquilidad en la parte de atrás y le indico al chófer que vaya hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde resido. Esa es otra de las cosas que no me gustan nada. También a ordenado a alguien que me lleve y me traiga a todos lados. No deja que vaya solo a ninguna parte y eso me enerva pues no soy un chiquillo de cinco años que necesite protección las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana.

Sin decir absolutamente nada espero en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Me despido del hombre, el cual se queda parado frente al ascensor hasta que este se cierra y sube hasta el último piso. Con paso tranquilo camino y abro la puerta del piso en cuestión. Entro y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor al tiempo en que cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. Sin encender la luz me dirijo hasta el sofá de la sala donde me dejo caer pesadamente. Ha sido un día bastante agotador entre el trabajo y luego la terapia con el doctor. En ese momento siento un peso sobre mi que me aprisiona y un suave y caliente aliento en mi nuca que provoca que un escalofrío me recorra toda la espina dorsal.

\- Te tardaste bastante... - me susurró al oído para después besar mi oreja.

\- Hmm... si, bueno... me entretuve un poco con el médico... - respondo y me doy la vuelta para ver al varón más sexy que alguna vez tuve el placer de conocer. Alto, de piel blanquecina, cabello negro en un corte algo extraño pero que le quedaba a la perfección, más unos profundos ojos semejantes a la noche más oscura.

\- Eehh... ¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste? - preguntas con la voz ronca y profunda que te caracteriza.

\- Jeejejeje si quieres saberlo tengo las hojas en mi carpeta. - dije divertido y él se levantó para coger dicho objeto. Una vez lo hizo caminó hasta la mesa y encendió la lámpara de allí pues no me gusta encender de todo la del techo.

\- ¿Por qué no la encendiste antes? - pregunto pues se que él ha tenido que entrar en mi apartamento bastante antes de cuando yo lo hice.

\- No podía arriesgarme a que los amigos de tu padre se dieran cuenta de que había alguien aquí dentro. - respondes como si nada. Yo sonrío y le miro a son de disculpa pero él solo se encoje de hombros sin decir nada más.

Poco después se siente a mi lado en el sofá y comienza a leer las hojas que escribí esta misma tarde. Lo veo sonreír divertido a medida que mi relato continúa y una vez termina una carcajada, algo inusual en su persona, se escapa de sus labios.

\- ¿Así que una venda? ¿No te hice nada más que un simple roce en los labios? - preguntas divertido al tiempo en el cual me miras de forma insinuante. Yo sonrío de igual forma y me acerco hasta que nuestro labios casi se rozan.

\- Bueno... no podía decir que te había visto el rostro ¿verdad? Además que técnicamente no llegamos hasta el final. - dije con mi mejor voz inocente cosa que sabía le ponía de forma inimaginable. Él me mira con ojos hambrientos y acaba con la distancia que nos separa, besándome con pasión desenfrenada.

\- Cierto... pero ya hora Kitsune... voy a devorarte entero. - susurras contra mis labios para a continuación volver a besarme.

Mientra él me empuja contra el sofá y besa hasta dejarme sin aliento por mi cabeza vuelven los recuerdos de aquellas tres semanas que pasé junto a ti. Los besos, los roces y caricias que recibí de tu parte... nunca en mi vida me sentí tan deseado y querido como contigo durante esos días. No eres para nada tonto así que no llegamos hasta el final... lo cual se que para ambos fue realmente frustrante, pero ahora no hay nada que nos impida hacerlo. Cierto que tenemos que ser cuidadosos para que nadie sospeche, pues que yo comience a verme con un varón nada más acabar con una situación como aquella realmente levantaría las sospechas de todos los policías que me vigilaban a día de hoy.

Pero al sentir como me acaricias y besas me da igual haber vendido a mi propio padre y a la gente que trabaja tan duro contra el crimen porque si eso significa tener a este hombre encima mío queriéndome como lo hace en estos momentos pues poco me importan los demás.

\- Es culpa tuya... - murmullo contra tus labios mientras que tu solo me miras con una ceja alzada a son de pregunta. - Es culpa tuya... - vuelvo a repetir mirándote a los ojos fijamente.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntas para luego pasar a besarme el cuello.

\- El que me haya enamorado de un criminal de una forma tan descabellada como esta. - digo y noto como sonríes contra mi cuello.

\- Pues... también tienes algo de culpa rubio... desde el momento en que me hablaste por primera vez... decidí que me pertenecerías por completo. - dices para luego volver a capturar mis labios en un feroz y apasionado intercambio de saliva. Yo solo sonrío entre el beso y lo correspondo de la misma forma.

\- I'm crazy in love with a criminal... - te susurro al oído y veo como sus ojos se oscurecen con absoluta lujuria desenfrenada. Se lo mucho que te pone que te hable en inglés por el acento que tengo y pienso aprovecharlo completamente esta noche.

\- Come on babe... let's do it right here and right now. - digo con la voz más seductora que poseo y noto que surte efecto cuando me alzas en brazos y te diriges hacia mi dormitorio conmigo en brazos.

\- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto sorprendido a más no poder. Tu solo me dejas delicadamente sobre el colchón para luego subirte encima de mi persona.

\- Hoy no te pienso dejar dormir kitsune... - dice al tiempo en que vuelve a devorarme la boca. Yo no lo impido sino más bien correspondo con igual fervor al pasar mis brazos por tu cuello y atraerte más hacia mi.

Porque de esta noche no pasa en la cual nos convirtamos en uno. Llevo esperando desde el primer momento en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se que tu opinas exactamente lo mismo... pues tus ojos expresan las misma emociones que los míos... amor, deseo y lujuria entremezclados.

FIN

* * *

_**Bueno... pues esto es todo n.n Espero que os haya gustado y si la temática os interesa tengo un par de fics uno 6927 que trata el acoso y un Akakuro que trata la mafia con un poco de omegaverse. No son muy explícitos ninguno (o eso creo yo X'D)**_

_**Gracias por leerlo y me encantará saber vuestra opinión.**_

_**PD: esto fue escrito en 2017... qué rápido pasa la vida XD**_


End file.
